i've got you under my skin
by elidria
Summary: Elle était épuisée...Une seule chose pouvait la réconforter, une seule...Lui. 100 Shweir
1. Default Chapter

**"I've Got You Under My Skin"**

disclaimer: NON, NON, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je serais aux Bahamas avec John Sheppard sirotant un daïquiri.

Résumé : Shweir, évidemment. 100 romance donc si vous êtes pas fan de John et Liz, passez votre chemin!

Note de l'auteur : le titre est issu de l'album de Michaël Bublé it's time.

_I've got you under my skin (je t'ai dans la peau)  
I've got you deep in the heart of me (je t'ai plonger dans mon coeur)  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me (plonger dans mon coeur car tu fais vraiment parti de moi)  
I've got you under my skin (je t'ai dans la peau)_

_I've tried so not to give in (j'ai essayé de ne pas céder)  
I've said to myself this affair never gonna swing so well (je me suis dit que cette liaison ne pourra jamais aboutir)  
So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well (Et pourquoi j'ai essayé de résister quand baby je me savais damné)  
That I've got you under my skin (car je t'avais dans la peau)_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might (je sacrifierais n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il arrive)  
For the sake of having you near (simplement pour être auprès de toi)  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night (bien qu'une voix me dise de faire attention dans la nuit)  
And repeats, repeats in my ear (et me le répète encore et encore à mon oreille)_

_Don't you know little fool, you'll never win (Ne suis-je pas un peu fou, puisque je sais que je ne gagnerais jamais)  
Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality (Pourquoi je ne me sert pas de ta mentalité pour rentrer dans la réalité)  
But each time I do, just the thought of you (mais à chaque fois que je le fais, je ne pense qu'à toi)  
Makes me stop before I begin (il faut que j'arrête avant que cela recommence)  
'Cause I've got you under my skin (parce que je t'ai dans la peau)_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might (je sacrifierais n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il arrive)  
For the sake of having you near (simplement pour être auprès de toi)  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night (bien qu'une voix me dise de faire attention dans la nuit)  
And repeats, repeats in my ear (et me le répète encore et encore à mon oreille)_

_Don't you know little fool, you'll never win (Ne suis-je pas un peu fou, puisque je sais que je ne gagnerais jamais)  
Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality (Pourquoi je ne me sert pas de ta mentalité pour rentrer dans la réalité)  
But each time I do, just the thought of you (mais à chaque fois que je le fais, je ne pense qu'à toi)  
Makes me stop before I begin (il faut que j'arrête avant que cela recommence)  
'Cause I've got you under my skin (parce que je t'ai dans la peau)_

_And I love you under my skin (et que je t'aime dans ma peau)_

Chapitre 1 : Exténuée…

Elle aimait le voir avec des enfants…Après tous ces mois à lutter pour construire quelque chose dans la cité d'Atlantis, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait naître une communauté de ses mains. Plus aucun problème de rivalités entre populations différentes, tous s'entendaient extrêmement bien.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, il avait fallu régler les problèmes un par un jusqu'à ce que vienne l'accalmie… Tous ces instants à se battre pour que la cité tiennent face à toutes les menaces, à donner tout son cœur et toute son énergie pour que chacun survive ; Elisabeth était épuisée…

C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait, depuis à peu près 3 semaines, dans les quartiers du Major John Sheppard, a écouté avec les enfants de la colonie un énième conte. En effet le séduisant Major avait pris l'habitude de raconter une histoire sensée faire peur aux enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir.

Chaque soir, le même rituel dans la pénombre: il s'asseyait sur son lit, une lampe torche à la main placée sous son menton. Les enfants accroupis par terre, l'écoutaient cérémonieusement. Puis à la fin du conte, ceux-ci posaient au major toutes sortes de question sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris lors du récit.

Loin de s'énerver, Sheppard leur expliquait la Terre, sa mère patrie…Et dans ces moments là, Elizabeth se revoyait petite fille reposant une énième question à son père sur le pourquoi du comment.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il transmettait leur culture terrienne, dernière sauvegarde d'un monde à jamais perdu pour eux.

La première fois, elle ne faisait que passer dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix du Major raconté l'atypique récit de _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_.

Bizarrement au lieu de passer son chemin, elle avait écouté à travers la porte entrouverte jusqu'à la fin du récit, attiré par la voix qui racontait un des récits les plus cauchemardesques qui soit. Elle n'était pas rentrée mais n'était pas intervenue non plus pour lui dire de raconter des choses plus gaies aux enfants. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'à la fin du récit les enfants étaient fascinés et n'ont effrayé. Et c'était son cas aussi. Troublée Elizabeth était repartie le cœur plus léger vers une montagne de travail qui l'attendait.

Le lendemain, ses pas l'avaient attiré bien malgré elle de nouveau vers les quartiers du major. La porte était ouverte et les enfants étaient déjà accroupis en bas du lit, mais aucune trace du major. Les enfants l'ayant reconnu, l'avaient salué avec une salve de _Bonsoir Docteur Weir !_ Elle s'était assise en tailleur inconsciemment contre le mur du fond en lançant un vague _Bonsoir !_

Tous attendaient la venue du conteur d'Atlantis. Il entra peu après dans un joyeux : Ce _soir, je vais vous raconter l'histoire du tueur du Bois !_ Il s'était assis nonchalamment sur son lit, avait éclairé son visage avec sa fameuse lampe torche.

Elizabeth avait saisi un imperceptible mouvement de sourcils, un regard interrogateur, puis le Major Sheppard s'était détourné vers les enfants pour commencer son histoire.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, il avait raccompagné chacun des enfants à leurs parents et quand elle s'était levé pour partir, ils n'avaient murmuré qu'un :

Bonne nuit, Elizabeth…

Bonne nuit, John. A demain...

Pas de Major John Sheppard, pas de Docteur Weir, il avait compris que des explications n'étaient pas nécessaires contre une promesse qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. C'est ce qu'elle fit…

Depuis trois semaines, aucune parole n'avait été échangé autre que celle-ci. Juste quelques différences dans leurs comportements étaient apparues : Elizabeth était devenue plus souriante, plus amicale avec tout le monde ; elle semblait n'avoir plus à porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Quant à Sheppard, quelques soldats venaient parfois l'interrompre dans une réflexion profonde ou le surprenaient les yeux dans le vague.

Les relations entre John et Elizabeth n'avaient pas changé pour autant. On les entendait toujours quelques fois s'affronter pour une raison ou pour une autre. Cependant une chose était immuable : elle revenait tous les soirs pour entendre un nouveau conte, pour entendre sa voix apaisante, pour n'être plus seul, pour lui…

Et quelques fois, lorsque la journée était éprouvante, assise contre le mur du fond de la chambre de John Sheppard, elle s'endormait le visage serein avec blotti contre elle, la petite Elya qui avait adopté les genoux d'Elizabeth comme siège durant les contes depuis deux semaines.

Alors elle se retrouvait seule le lendemain matin dans son lit, reposée et guérie de toutes les tensions qui l'animait le jour d'avant. Ces matins là elle ne lui demandait jamais comment elle était arrivé dans son lit, il ne lui offrait que pour seule réponse un sourire lumineux et un _Bonjour !_ joyeux.

Quelques changements s'étaient produits suite à cela. Il venait plus souvent la voir dans son bureau pour discuter d'une chose ou d'une autre alors qu'elle assistait pratiquement à tous ces départs en mission en lui demandant de revenir en entier.

Les quelques soldats qui étaient présents, n'étaient pas dupes mais ils se taisaient, heureux de la paisible insouciance qui régnait dans la colonie.

La petite Elya semblait aussi les avoir adopter. Cette petite frimousse de 5 ans aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert profond avait fait craquer l'ensemble de la colonie. Ces parents étaient morts suite à une salve des Wraiths quelques mois auparavant, depuis tout le monde s'occupait d'elle. Teyla était sa tutrice mais son peuple l'a choyait comme le vestige de leur ancien monde. La petite avait acquis une certaine notoriété auprès des militaires de la colonie depuis qu'elle leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement d'un jumper. Etonné les soldats ne l'avaient pas toute de suite crue mais lorsque John était sorti de la foule qui s'était réuni près d'elle et lui avait demandé comment elle savait cela, les soldats n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de l'adopter et d'en faire leur mascotte.

La vive admiration qu'Elya suscitait, devenait quelque fois ridicule mais il semblait que la petite n'avait de considération que pour le Major Sheppard. Puis au fil des contes, elle semblait s'être aussi attaché à Elizabeth.

La plupart du temps, on retrouvait souvent Elya soit sur les épaules de John, soit dans le bureau d'Elizabeth à colorier et faire des dessins.

La vie était douce sur Atlantis, jusqu'à ce jour…


	2. Chapter 2:petit incident de parcours

Disclaimer : BOOOOUUUUHHH…. Pas à moi…

Réponses aux reviews :

Vickysg : Merci, pour traduction des paroles, tu peux m'indiquer les erreurs, je les modifierais…

Sady : Y a une suite ! de plusieurs chapitres en plus ! j'en mettrais un par semaine dorénavant.

Problèmes existenciels de l'auteur : Comment on met ces punaizes de tirets pour les dialogues ! Il veut pas me les prendre quand je publie sur 2 : Petit incident de parcours…

* * *

Chapitre 2: Petit incident de parcours...

"Activation non programmée de la porte ! Activation non programmée de la porte !"

Elizabeth arriva en salle des commandes et demanda :

"Un signal ?"

"Oui, Madame ! C'est Jumper one…"

"Je veux leur parler, passez moi un signal !"

"Tout de suite, Madame…"

"Jumper one, ici le Docteur Weir, Que se passe t-il ?"

A l'autre de bout de la transmission :

"C'est Ford, Madame…Nous avons essuyé une attaque des Wraiths…Permission de rentrer à la base ?"

"Permission accordée…Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Elizabeth inquiète.

"Le major Sheppard a été touché en surveillant nos arrières. Un wraith lui a tiré dessus, nous avons du le choquer pour le ranimer…"

Elizabeth de plus en plus inquiète, prononça d'une voix fluide à l'intention d'un soldat :

"Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !"

"A vos ordres !" Et le Soldat partit expressément exécuter la requête d'Elizabeth.

Alors que Jumper one commençait à passer la porte, Elizabeth continuait de s'entretenir avec Ford :

"Comment va le major, lieutenant ?"

"Il est conscient…Il voudrait vous parler…"

"Major ?"

La faible voix de John lui parvint jusqu'à son oreillette, faisant redoubler les battements de son coeur.

"Et Doc ! Comment ça va? Elya ne vous a pas trop embêté aujourd'hui ?"

La différence avec le ton habituel de John était flagrante, il semblait beaucoup trop faible. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement tout en lui parlant :

"Vous me demandez comment ça va alors qu'on vous a réanimé, il y a à peine une demi-heure…"

Le ton d'Elizabeth s'était durci de peur de laisser ses émotions s'échapper. John avait du le sentir au ton qu'elle avait employé puisqu'il se contenta de lui répondre d'une voix faible :

"Je vais bien, Elizabeth…"

Elle lui répondit juste avant d'entrer dans le Jumper :

"Menteur !"

Elizabeth regardait l'équipe médicale s'affairer autour de lui. Il était plus pâle que la mort. Il avait un pouls filant, lui avait-on dit. Elle entendit vaguement un des docteurs prononçait : _Il va bien, on le transporte à l'infirmerie !_ avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience…


	3. Chapter 3: faire attention à l'autre

Chapitre 3 : Faire attention à l'autre

John s'était réveillé avec un énorme mal de crâne, il n'avait aucun mal à retrouver le l'endroit où il était, vu le nombre de séjours qu'il y avait fait. L'infirmerie… froide… blanche… avec comme fond sonore, le bruit des battements de son cœur. Il se souvenait peu à peu des derniers moments avant qu'il ne soit inconscient. Il avait parlé avec une Elizabeth inquiète. John sourit à l'idée qu'il allait avoir le droit à un sermon sur la capacité qu'il avait à agir sur un coup de tête. Trop impulsif…

Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se retourna et fit face au lit qui se trouvait derrière lui auparavant.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil et les fixa : Que faisaient-elles ici? Le couple que formaient la femme et l'enfant semblait paisible. Cependant l'enfant s'agitait de plus en plus. John voulut se lever pour aller la calmer mais le docteur l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Ah, Major ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Je vais réveiller le Docteur Weir. Elle m'a demandé de la prévenir dès que vous seriez sur pieds."

"Attendez ! Ne la réveillez pas tout de suite ! Que font-elles ici ?"

"Elya était inquiète alors je lui ai permis de rester ici avec vous deux. Et le Docteur Weir…Eh bien…"

Beckett semblait gêner de parler de l'état de santé du Docteur Weir sans l'accord préalable de celle-ci mais devant le regard noir et inquiet du Major, il céda.

"Le Docteur Weir a fait un malaise vagal…"

"un Quoi ?" demanda John interrogatif.

"Le manque de sucre, la déshydratation et le choc émotionnel qu'elle a subit

l'a fait tomber dans les pommes." Lui répondit Carson d'un air agacé.

"Maintenant si vous voulez bien me lâcher Major, je vais aller la réveiller…"

"Non ! Ne la réveillez pas, elle doit dormir !" ordonna Sheppard au docteur perplexe. Puis John reprit dans d'un ton plus neutre.

"laissez-la dormir, Carson! S'il vous plaît !"

Le docteur jeta à John un regard mauvais puis lui dit en retrouvant le sourire :

"Très bien ! Dans ce cas-là, il faut me promettre que vous ne vous lèverais plus !"

John lui rétorqua avec un air moqueur:

"Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous le promettre docteur…"

Beckett souffla de dépit et lui répondit :

"Je sais, John…Mais faites attention à vous, je vous ai vus trop souvent ces derniers temps !"

Puis Carson s'en alla laissant John avec Elya et Elizabeth. _Elle avait fait un malaise… Elle était malade… _Il n'avait pas su la préserver. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité jaillit en John sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le lit qui abritait le Docteur Weir.

Elya s'agitait encore et John caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite fille emprisonnait dans l'étreinte maternelle d'Elizabeth.

L'enfant ouvrit doucement ses yeux, papillonnant des paupières. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le Major, un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle s'exclama joyeusement :

"Dzohn ! T'es plus malade !"

"Non, ma puce, je suis plus malade et je vais bien…"

Elya se dégagea précautionneusement des bras d'Elizabeth pour atterrir dans les bras de John. Celui-ci s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de la malade avec l'enfant lui faisant face sur ces genoux.

"Zai cru que t'allais mourir comme mon papa et ma maman !" lui murmura Elya à l'oreille tout en commençant peu à peu à sangloter.

"Chut…Je ne vais pas mourir et je ne vais nulle part…Qui te raconterais des histoires avant d'aller dormir sinon…"

"Zabeth a dit que tu faisais juste un petit somme parce que tu étais fatigué. Mais moi, je savais bien la vérité…Et pis, Zabeth était trop inquiète et c'était pas n'mal."

John regarda Elya, étonné par ses propos. Puis pensant tout à coup à une chose…

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Teyla ?"

"Elle et le zentil docteur m'ont permis de rester ici avec vous si ze ne faisais pas trop de bêtises et si ze vous ne dérangeais pas…"

Puis les yeux d'Elya commençaient à se refermer et elle baillât. John sourit devant cette démonstration de l'enfance et lui demanda d'une voix câline en lui souriant:

"Ce ne serait pas le moment d'aller faire dodo ?"

"Si mais ze veux rester avec toi !" lui répondit la petite fille boudeuse.

John se leva et l'emmena vers le lit qu'il occupait précédemment.

"Tu vas dormir dans mon lit, je ne serais pas loin…"

Elya lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée tout en se blottissant sous les couvertures légèrement encore empruntent de l'odeur de John.

"Dis Dzohn ? Quand toi et moi on sera grand, tu m'épouseras ?"

C'est alors qu'un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce. John se retourna et surprit Elizabeth arborant le plus magnifique sourire qu'il lui avait jamais vu.

_Elle était là, vivante, souriante et c'était tout ce qui comptait…_

"C'est gentil, Docteur, de se réveiller juste lorsqu'une fillette de cinq ans m'humilie !"

Elizabeth, toujours couchée et souriante, observa l'enfant et le militaire puis conclut d'un air malicieux :

"Ne la faites pas attendre, Major… Elle est sur le point de s'endormir et je suis curieuse d'entendre votre réponse…"

Le Major Shepard se détourna difficilement d'une Elizabeth qui paraissait en pleine forme pour porter son regard sur l'enfant. Celle-ci le fixait les yeux grands ouverts et attendait sa réponse entrecoupée de bâillements sonores.

"Eh bien…Oui…Quand on sera grand, je t'épouserais si je n'ai pas d'autres prétendantes…" murmura un John Shepard gêné sachant Elizabeth à l'écoute.

La fillette se cala dans les couvertures et lui répondit avant de s'endormir :

"z'accepte que t'épouses quelqu'un d'autre seulement si c'est Zabeth…"

John gêné tournait le dos à Elizabeth tandis que celle-ci faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Il attendit que l'enfant s'endorme pour rejoindre son fauteuil et s'assoupir.


	4. Chapter 4: Manger est un péché

Chapitre 4 : Manger est un péché

Le lendemain, vers midi, on toqua à la porte du bureau du Docteur Weir.

"Entrez !" cria la voix d'Elizabeth tout en cherchant un papier dans la tonne de dossiers qui lui faisait face.

"Bonjour Docteur Weir…" prononça la voix du Major Sheppard.

Surprise, Elizabeth releva la tête de ses dossiers.

"Major, vous êtes déjà sorti de l'infirmerie ?"

Sheppard vint s'asseoir à une chaise faisant face à son bureau.

"Mmmm…Oui, tout va bien."

Elizabeth arrêta de le fixer et continua de remplir des dossiers tout en lui faisant remarquer :

"Super. Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Cette question sembla tirer John de la contemplation du pot de crayon sur le bureau. Il sursauta et lui répondit en souriant :

"J'étais venu vous chercher pour aller manger."

Le stylo que tenait Elizabeth arrêta de crisser sur la feuille et la propriétaire du dit stylo se figea. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir en direction du Major. Celui-ci ne fut pas très rassurer face à cela ; il attendit une réponse tandis que ses muscles se crispèrent.

"Pas vous aussi ! Bon sang ! Depuis ce matin, une dizaine de soldats ont défilé dans mon bureau pour me proposer soit une part de gâteau, soit un jus d'orange en demandant si je ne voulais pas qu'on installe un canapé pour que je puisse me reposer. Non mais franchement !Vous n'avez que cela à faire ! Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux vous donner plus de travail, j'en ai à revendre."

Tout au long de sa tirade Elizabeth haussa peu à peu la voix. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son discours, elle lança un regard au Major du style «déguerpissez avant que je vous étripe !».

Le Major, pas du tout effrayer par la tirade du docteur, se recala dans sa chaise et prononça d'une voix calme :

"Respirez Docteur, vous allez encore nous faire une syncope."

Nouveau regard noir du dit Docteur qui s'était remis à bosser.

"Je vous l'accorde c'était une remarque stupide."

Autre regard foudroyant. Elizabeth allait répondre comme il se doit au Major, lorsqu'un _Toc, Toc, Toc_ se fit entendre. Le regard d'Elizabeth se radoucit en fixant la porte et elle prononça d'une voix tendre :

"Entre Elya !"

Le Major confus regardait la porte avec attention lorsqu'une petite poupée rousse fit son apparition. Il se retourna vers Elizabeth et lui demanda avec surprise :

"Comment saviez-vous que c'était Elya ?"

"A sa manière de frapper et à sa présence."

Elya grimpa sur les genoux de John et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue.

"Bonjour Dzohn !"

Le Major, sous le charme de la petite fille, concentra son attention sur elle et lui répondit d'une voix douce en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Salut ma puce ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Elle se détacha facilement de l'étreinte de John et posa un pied à terre.

"Zai entendu crier alors sui venu au secours de Zabeth !"

Regards coupables des deux adultes…

"Et pis ze voulais récupérer mes dessins pour les montrer à Zelenka."

C'est alors que John aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, une petite table avec sur le dessus un gros pot de crayons et un tas de feuilles empilées. La petite fille se dirigeait déjà vers la table pour ramasser son tas de dessin. Elizabeth avait continué à travailler en même temps et John se sentit un peu exclu d'être le seul à ne pas être occupé.

Il se re-concentra sur le but précis de sa visite.

"Docteur ? Vous venez ?"

"Où ?"

"Manger ?"

"Non. Trop de travail…"

"Docteur ?"

"Oui ?" prononça Elizabeth d'une voix agaçée

"C'est essentiel de manger…"

"Ah Oui ?"

"Après tout, c'est le deuxième des péchés capitaux que je préfère…"

"Je n'ose même pas demander quel est le premier ?"

Regard profond de John vers Elizabeth…

"La luxure…" répondit la voix rauque de John.

Elizabeth cessa de travailler, fixa John pendant un moment. Celui-ci se décida à poursuivre sa plaidoirie.

"Vous voulez que je continue mon plaidoyer devant la petite ou vous venez manger ?"

"C'est tout à fait inapproprié, je n'ose même pas me demander ce que vous auriez trouver pour essayer de me convaincre. Je préfère aller déjeuner. Tu viens Elya ?"

Elizabeth se leva et prit la main d'Elya pour sortir de son bureau et se diriger vers le mess. John, content, de sa réussite, demanda malicieusement à Elizabeth :

"Voyons, Elizabeth ! La luxure n'est pas un de vos pêchés mignons ?"

Elizabeth se raidit brusquement et accéléra le pas tandis qu'au détour d'un couloir on entendait la voix lointaine de la petite fille demandait :

"Dis Dzohn ? C'est quoi la luxure ?"

_

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Bon voilà, j'ai posté deux chapitres parce que j'ai été opéré du pied et que je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon lit pendant une semaine. Régalez vous! Et à la semaine prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5: Une bonne correction

Chapitre 5 : Une bonne correction

Quelques minutes plus tard, au Mess…

Elizabeth, John et Elya se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Après s'être servis, ils allaient se diriger vers la table où se trouvait Ford, Teyla, Zelenka et Mc Kay lorsqu'un soldat leur barra le passage.

John, les mains remplies de son plateau et de celui d'Elya releva la tête pour voir ce qui les empêchait d'avancer. Il aperçut alors Elizabeth aux prises avec un soldat.

"Sergent ! Poussez-vous de là s'il vous plaît ?"

Le sergent dévisageait Elizabeth avec un air moqueur et ne se poussa pas. John fronça les sourcils alors qu'Elizabeth redemanda avec plus d'autorité au sergent de se pousser. Ironiquement le sergent rétorqua :

"Alors Docteur Weir, vous allez bien ? Vous n'allez pas défaillir encore une fois ? Oh Non, Suis –je bête ? Le major n'est pas en train de mourir cette fois-ci. Il faudra attendre une prochaine fois…"

"Sergent si vous ne fichez pas le camp, immédiatement de ce passage, je vous promet que je vous expédie sur la planète la plus aride qui soit….."

Elizabeth tendue comme un arc, attendait la réaction du sergent tandis que John voulant intervenir mais sachant qu'il devait se taire, observait la scène en silence.

Le sergent continua de gesticuler et prononça d'une voix moqueuse :

"Ouh !La petite Dame se fâche ! Au secours ! A l'aide !"

La réaction d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre. Elle reposa son plateau, balaya les jambes du soldat en un rapide coup de pied et se pencha à terre vers celui-ci qui semblait encore surpris par ce qui lui arrivait.

"Sergent ! La prochaine fois que je vous dis de passer votre chemin, vous le faites !Et si j'entends encore de la part de vos camarades des plaintes, je mettrais ma menace à exécution !Est-ce bien clair ?"

Pas de Réponse du sergent…

Elizabeth se répéta en haussant la voix :

"EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?"

"Très clair, Madame…"prononça le soldat à terre d'une voix misérable.

"Tant mieux, je retourne dans mon bureau, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit !" rétorqua d'une voix haineuse tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

John regarda Elizabeth puis retourna son attention vers le soldat au sol. Tout en enjambant le soldat pour se diriger vers ses amis, il lui jeta un regard dur et demanda à Elya de lui suivre. La petite jeta un méchant coup de pied dans l'épaule du soldat et l'enjamba.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur table et que le soldat commençait à se relever tout en se massant l'épaule, John balança par-dessus son épaule un:

"Corvée de Chiotte pendant 3 mois, Sergent !"

Le soldat, encore sonné, balbutia un :

"Mais Euh…"

John rétorqua la voix plus dure :

"4 mois et que je ne vous entende plus pendant au mois les 50 années à venir sinon je vous promet que je vous livrerai aux wraiths !"

Puis Elya et le Major Sheppard s'installèrent à leur table en silence et commençèrent leur déjeuner.

"Dzohn ? Pourquoi Zabeth était en colère contre le vilain serzent ?"

Au doux son de la voix d'Elya, John ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage alors qu'il paraissait soucieux une minute auparavant.

"Parce que le sergent a été méchant avec Elizabeth…"

La petite, loin de se contenter de cette explication, regardait John d'une manière inquiète.

"Tu crois que Zabeth pleure ? Moi ze pleure quand quelqu'un est méchant avec moi."

Le major, surpris par la question, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas, ma puce…"

"Pourquoi tu vas pas la consoler ?"

Quatre sourires naquirent autour de la table, alors que Teyla répondit à la place d'un Major embarrassé.

"Elya, finis de manger tes haricots et après tu pourras aller jouer."

John adressa un regard reconnaissant à Teyla tandis que tous finissaient de manger en silence.


	6. Chapter 6: proposition indécente

Chapitre 6 : Proposition indécente

Elizabeth était accoudé à la rambarde d'un des balcons d'Atlantis. Respirer…C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait ; cela et sentir la brume lui fouetter le visage et les embruns de la mer lui coller à la peau.

Elle arrivait au point de rupture. Se maîtriser encore et encore et ne jamais laisser transparaître sa détresse et ses émotions, devenait fatiguant à force. Le poids des responsabilités commençait à lui peser.

Inspirez…Expirez…Inspirez…Expirez

Peu à peu son désarroi s'en allait, ses muscles tendus se relâchaient. Elle ne pensait plus à rien : elle ne faisait que ressentir la caresse du vent sur son visage et n'écoutait que le bruit que faisaient les vagues s'éclatant sur la cité.

"Docteur Weir ?"

Elizabeth inspira un grand coup mais ne pu empêcher ses muscles de se tendre. Sa voix se fit sourde et dure.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Major ?"

Le dit de Major s'avança un peu plus vers Elizabeth toujours accoudée au balcon.

"Je voulais vous prévenir que nous partions dans une heure."

Elizabeth soupira.

"Je sais, c'est moi qui ai programmé cette mission. Ce sera tout, Major ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez mangé, Elizabeth ?"

Il semblait gêner de lui poser la question. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth face au comportement du Major.

"Teyla est venue m'apporter un sandwich et Elya m'a ramené le reste de ses haricots."

Le major plus détendu à l'entente du nom d'Elya laissa échapper un sourire et prononça avec une voix faussement vexée :

"Elle m'avait promis de les manger en entier !"

Elizabeth plus détendue, face au comportement puéril du Major se retourna et le fixa quelques instants amusée.

"Vous devriez faire attention, Major. Cette petite vous mène par le bout du nez."

Alors qu'elle allait sortir pour rejoindre la Salle des Commandes, John attrapa son poignet, la retourna vers lui et prononça doucement:

"il faut qu'on parle de l'incident de midi."

Leurs visages s'étaient à tous deux assombris. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Les yeux du Major reflétaient de l'inquiétude alors que ceux du Docteur de l'agacement. Puis l'agacement se changea en compréhension lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment inquiet.

"Je sais…"

Haussement de sourcils et air surpris de la part de John.

"Vous savez quoi, Docteur ?"

"Je sais pour le sergent…"

Elle avait l'air résigné et tendue. John fit une moue de dépit.

"C'est sans importance… Je devais lui donner une sanction, il avait manqué de respect à un supérieur."

Elizabeth repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Major…"

Quelques plis apparurent sur le front de John et il fit comprendre à Elizabeth par un regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour se rapprocher du balcon.

"Je ne souhaite pas créer de dissension dans la colonie…"

John était franchement étonné par le comportement d'Elizabeth. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle croyait créer des troubles au sein de la colonie. C'était elle qui réglait leurs problèmes et qui faisait régner l'ordre pour qu'il vive tous en paix même si quelques fois il n'était pas en accord avec ses décisions, il les respectait. Tout à coup il se remémora comment elle avait remis le sergent à sa place et un sourire vint naturellement sur ses lèvres.

"Vous avez un joli jeu de jambes, Docteur…"

Elizabeth, surprise, se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête du Major puis elle se rappela comment elle avait remis le sergent à sa place. Elle sourit légèrement et lui répondit gaiement :

"Je suis assez contente que mon entraînement avec Teyla est enfin porté ses fruits."

Surpris à son tour, le Major rétorqua :

"Vous vous entraînez avec Teyla ?"

"Mmmh, depuis 1 mois maintenant… Vous savez, il faut bien que je puisse me défendre contre des ennemis."

"Ou contre des militaires mal intentionnés ?" rétorqua John malicieusement.

"Ou contre des militaires mal intentionnés…" répondit calmement Elizabeth.

Subitement John sans réfléchir lui proposa :

"Ca vous dirait que je vous donne des cours particuliers ?"

Surpris tout les deux par ce qu'il venait de dire, il eut un moment de silence gênant. Puis John reprit la parole.

"Je vous enseignerai quelques techniques militaires de combat…"

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit :

"Pourquoi pas !"

Puis elle se détourna du Major pour replonger son regard dans l'étendue d'eau qui lui faisait face.

John surpris par sa réponse, prononça précipitamment :

"Je dois me préparer pour la mission…"

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir lorsque :

"John ?"

Il se retourna légèrement.

"Oui ?"

"Faites attention. Je n'aimerais pas m'habituer à vous voir allonger sur un brancard."

Il répondit par un léger signe de tête et sortit alors qu'Elizabeth soupira en replongeant son regard dans les mystères du vaste océan qui lui faisait face.

* * *

note de l'auteur: Je vous met deux chapitres car je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir en un mettre la semaine prochaine. Je cherche un bon forum sur stargate atlantis où m'inscrire. Pouvez-vous me conseiller?

réponses aux reviews: Merci pour ceux qui s'inquiète pour ma santé, tout va bien maintenant.

Sady, non ce n'est pas une traduction, c'est moi qui écrit tout, toute seule. Je suis flattée que tu penses que c'est une traduction, ca veut dire que j'écris soit très bien soit c'est très mauvais...


End file.
